Conversations
by The Uninspired
Summary: Jim has a few conversations during Jan's baby shower.


**[author note] **harhar, look at me, submitting another story. Maybe the reason my actual novel isn't going anywhere is because I use up all my inspiration on fanfics. Huh.

Well, anyway, this one is more of a friendship piece between Jim and Holly and Jim and Jan. It's JAM, only because it happened in the show and, well, I'm still a JAM supporter, and it just has to be there somewhere. And there's implied Michael/Holly. Because.

So...here ya go. :D This is set during the Season 5 episode, Baby Shower, one of my personal favorites. **[/author note]**

* * *

"Good morning, Mr. Halpert."

"I thought you didn't do wake up calls, Ms. Beesly?"

"Oh, I do, I do. Well, today anyway."

"So what are you doing up at…7 in the morning?"

"Oh, I actually went and enjoyed nature this morning. You know how I don't get much free time during the week anymore."

"No, you don't. You should probably spend that free time cleaning up and around, you know. You're a slob and I know it."

"Oh, don't you?"

"Or do I?"

"Don't confuse me, Halpert."

"Your own fault, Bees. Anyway, I really should get going. I have an extremely long day ahead of me."

"What's going on now?"

"Oh, did I not tell you this?"

"No…no you didn't."

"Oh, well, Michael's planning a baby shower for Jan."

"…You're kidding."

"No, I'm not. Seriously, it's going to be his ex-girlfriend's sperm donor's baby shower."

"Michael cannot be any more shallow."

"I just can't believe that Jan agreed to it."

"Same, same…anyway Jim, you should probably get moving."

"Isn't that just what I said?"

"No. I'll see you this weekend?"

"That you will. Bye, Bees. I love you."

"Love you too!"

* * *

Jim walked into the break room, yawning and sipping his coffee. It was noon already, but lunch just didn't seem that appealing. He had had half his sandwich and, of course, more coffee, but other than that he had just lost his appetite. After that conversation with Pam on the phone this morning, they were just…off today. As Jim took his spot in the break room (in the back corner near the vending machines), he noticed Holly through the window that saw into the annex. She was acting…different today. Curious, Jim set down the newspaper he had brought with him and went to talk to her.

"Hey Holly," he greeted, smiling. Holly looked up at him in surprise.

"Hi Jim," she responded, returning the smile.

"You seem a bit…down today. Is everything alright?"

"I guess you could say that."

"C'mon, Flax, I can see a bad day when they happen."

Holly paused in her desk-riffling.

"Jan is here."

"I'm aware."

"And she's Michael's ex."

"You wouldn't believe how much Michael made us suffer when they first broke up." Jim grinned his classic, lop-sided grin, and Holly gave him a weak one.

"But because I'm one of the more…'attractive' people in this office, Michael said he's gonna be really…cold with me."

"Huh. He didn't tell me this and he's always talking about how good-looking I am."

"Jim, I'm serious. I know he's just faking it, but…"

"It still hurts?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah, Michael's like that. To be honest, I've worked here for five years and I still can't take him seriously."

Holly smiled at Jim, who smirked back at her.

"Don't take it to heart, Holly. He's just pallin' around to impress Jan."

"Thanks Jim."

"Anytime."

And when Jim walked back into the break room, Holly felt a bit better about herself.

* * *

Jim caught up with Jan in the kitchen, when he was going to refill his coffee mug for the fifth time today. Pam was right-he did drink too much coffee. But he needed it today, definitely. As he was pouring the apparently life-giving coffee into his mug, Jan walked in with a hot cup of water and Astrid's car seat on her arm.

"Hey Jim," she greeted airily, throwing him a swift smile. He returned it weakly. "Could you do me a favor and take Astrid for a bit…?"

Jim nodded slowly, setting his coffee down and taking the baby's car seat. He looked down at the infant, and even though he felt horrible after his failed conversation with Pam when she was at the laundromat, couldn't help but smile. He set Astrid down on the kitchen table and retrieved his coffee, as Jan started dunking a tea bag into a cup of hot water.

"Hey Jan, could I ask you a question? Not the rude or anything, but…"

"Oh no, go ahead, Jim."

"Why did you agree to this baby shower?"

Jan looked at him, pausing to collect her thoughts.

"Are you referring to Astrid already being born? Because I can't control those things, and-"

"No, Jan." She stopped, and Jim looked at her. He looked truly innocent at the moment. "Even if you were still pregnant, why would you come to a baby shower thrown by your ex-boyfriend? Who you had an extremely messy break-up with?" Jan sighed, looking down at her tea to avoid Jim's eyes.

"I guess it's because he tries so hard," she started timidly. "He really want to be a part of Astrid's life, and he was-was there for me after the divorce. I was pretty torn up after that, and to be honest, about to go insane, but he was there, whether it's because he just wanted someone or he actually cared. But he helped me see where I wanted to go in life, whether it's too late for me or not."

Jim let his gaze linger on Jan for a while, before turning back to his coffee.

"Thanks Jan. For answering that."

"No problem, Jim. Now, if you don't mind…"

Jim turned to the side as Jan bustled by, picking up Astrid on the way into the break room.

* * *

**[author note]** So what'd ya think? Too abrupt of an ending? Well, I've never been good at endings anyway. **[/author note]**


End file.
